Truth and Lies
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: Is Kasamatsu lying to Kise?


"I think Yukio is cheating on me," Kise confessed as he talked with Aomine, Kuroko, Momoi, and Kagami.

"Why?" Kuroko asked.

"I-I found a make-up compact in his room the other day. When I asked him about it, he said it was his mothers. I know for a fact that that make-up wasn't his mother's color."

Aomine raised a brow, "Are you sure it's not his moms."

"I'm positive," Kise said.

"Did you try talking to him," Momoi asked, "I don't mean just asking about the compact, but actually voicing your concern about it. No good can come from speculation."

"I agree with Momoi," Kuroko chimed in. Kagami nodded.

"Kasamatsu's not the kind of person to take accusations lightly.

Aomine rolled his eyes, "If you can't communicate well then maybe you shouldn't be together. It's as simple as that."

Kise looked down at his hands. He had a feeling when he first got together with Kasamatsu, that thing wouldn't last. He'd asked him out anyway, and had been surprised the blush that took over the older boys cheeks, and how eager he was to say yes. There was a major shift in Kasamatsu' personality whenever they were alone. He was a lot gentler than he let on.

The first five months were good. The sex was great. He was the one to pop his captains cherry. He could still vividly remember the way Kasamatsu looked and sounded as they made love for the first time.

This wasn't the first incident. Kise thought something was up was a few weeks ago. He'd been finding make-up or hair pins in Kasamatsu's room. He held his tongue up until three days ago. Kasamatsu said it was nothing; that his mom talks to him when she's getting ready for work and tends to leave stuff behind. Kise had accepted the answer when it was said, but the more he thought about it...

"You're right," he decided, "I'm going to go talk to him right now!"

"Good luck," Momoi cheered.

"If is cheating, just call me," Aomine grinned, "I'll take care of him."

By the time Kise got to Kasamatsu's house the sun was starting to set. Kasamatsu's mother was on her way out from her lunch break. She was the one who let him and told him that Kasamatsu was up in his room right now.

Kise mounted the stairs to Kasamatsu's room. The door was closed. Kise sighed and knocked.

"Who," Kasamatsu's voice came through the door.

"It's Ryota."

"Hold on." there was the sound of a lot of movement. Kise smirked know that Kasamatsu hated having him over when his room was a mess and was probably pushing all of his stuff under the bed.

When his boyfriend finally made it to the door to open it, he was wearing one of the hoodies that Kise had left in his room a while back and a pair of sweat pants. His socks, which were probably going up to his knees, could be seen on the toes of his feet. His hair was mused and his face appeared to be a bit sweaty. Almost like he was...

"Were you in the middle of something," Kise teased knowing that Kasamatsu didn't like talking about his masturbation habits.

"W-what, no. Why are you here? Did something happen?" He opened his room door wider and invited him in.

"Nothing bad, I just wanted to talk." Kise explained. He had to approach the subject gently. If he didn't Kasamatsu would completely shut him out.

"About?" Kasamatsu sat back on his bed.

"The make-up thing; I know you said it was your mothers, but it's been bothering me."

"Why."

Did Kasamatsu look nervous?

"Well...it's just..." before he could finish his thought he spotted something sticking out from under the bed. It looked like a...

Kasamatsu's eye followed to where Kise was looking, and widened. Kise picked it up.

"A skirt..." Kise could barely get himself to choke it out. So he wasn't cleaning his room he was hiding evidence. Kise dropped the article of clothing and moved to leave.

"Ryota wait..." Kasamatsu leapt off the bed and grabbed his boyfriends arm.

"Don't use my first name you cheating bastard!" Kise spat.

"I'm not cheating on you, I swear."

"Then why is there a skirt in your room. The make-up was one think, but this...There's no way you can tell me that this is your "mother's"."

"Ryota...It's really not what it look like!"

"Then what is it?" Kise turned around trying to hold back his temper. Normally that was Kasamatsu job, but right now Kise was beyond mad.

Kasamatsu looked ready to cry, "Can you please just trust me." He was begging.

"No. I'm leaving, don't bother calling me either."

"Wait," the tears could be heard bubbling over Kasamatsu's lips, "I..."

Kise turned giving him judgmental glare.

"I cross-dress," Kasamatsu said, really crying. His body was shaking as his emotions flowed over.

Kise rolled his eyes in disgust, "There's no way that I'm going to believe a half ass excuses like that."

Kasamatsu kept crying as he took off the hoodie to reveille a white button up blouse. The pants went next showing a simple black skirt that cut off a little bit longer than half thigh. His socks covered jut up to his knees.

Kise's eye widen as Kasamatsu continued to cry, "Oh baby..." he moved closer.

"I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know how you would react," Kasamatsu let out a small hiccup.

Kise hugged him closed as he cried feeling guilty for being the cause of it.

"I'm sorry I really thought..."

"It's okay," Kasamatsu sniffled calming down, "You didn't know. I would of suspected the same thing."

"Do you mind me asking why you're so put together now, but your hair is..."

"I washed off my make up before I opened the door and messed up my hair putting the hoodie on."

Kise forgot that Kasamatsu had a bathroom attached to his room.

"You look pretty." Kise said. Kasamatsu beamed for a quick second before trying to go back to a neutral expression.

"Thanks," he said bashfully, before moving to put back on his hoodie and sweat pants

"Don't," Kise stopped him, "You really do look nice."

Kasamatsu flustered for a second before putting the hoodie back down. He sat back on the bed, crossing his legs at the knees in a display of modesty.

"Does your mom know?" Kise asked. He needed to know when he could and couldn't mention it.

"No, only you." Kasamatsu said.

"One last thing? Don't get mad but...does this mean that you identify as a women or..."

"No, I just...like to dress up," Kasamatsu blushed again.

Kise sat next to him, kissing the top of his head, "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"I already said that it's okay. I know what it looked like."

Kise kissed him gently. Happy by the way the other responded to him. They broke apart and Kasamatsu hugged him.

Kise kissed him again pushing Kasamatsu back on the bed. He moved down to lick and kiss at his neck. He undid the buttons on the blouse as he worked his way down. The older boy moaned and squirmed from underneath him, enthusiastically trying to remove his own clothes, starting with the socks.

"Keep them on," Kise pushed him back down.

"I'm not going to dress up for you every time we have sex." Kasamatsu said, mater-of-factly.

They kissed again, adding tongue into the mix as they desperately tried to express their feelings to one another. Kise removed his shirt so they could relish in the skin to skin contact. Yukio's back arched off the bed as they proceeded as he attempted to get closer. Kise hands snuck under the skirt to feel the soft skin of his lover's thighs before going further. He was somewhat surprised to be met by panties.

Kise smiled with unspoken amusement. Kasamatsu scowled back at him as if to tell him to shut up. Kise decided to have fun with it rubbing his hands over the bulge paying close attention to the cover tip so the material would get wet. Once he could tell Kasamatsu was getting impatient he pulled the garment off.

He debated on whether or not he was going to get rid of the skirt or not. He had a feeling Kasamatsu would get really mad if they ruined it, but at the same time, it would be really sexy if he could take him that way. In the end he slid the skirt off of him, but kept the socks.

Kasamatsu pulled him back down into a searing kiss. His whole body was trembling in anticipation. He wanted this. He wanted Kise to take him the way he was. Kise sensed this and wasted no time preparing the smaller male. It wasn't long until he was lubing himself up and sliding in.

Kasamatsu let out a cry when he was completely filled. He was never completely prepared for Kise's girth. His head fell backwards as he tried to relax.

Kise started a slow rhythm, like he always did, knowing that it took the older male some time to get used to the feeling of being filled. It wasn't long until Kasamatsu was begging for more and wanted him to go harder and faster. Arms and legs came up to wrap themselves around Kise's body.

"Ryota," He whimpered out unable to form any other coherent thought. Between Kise thrusting in and out of him and his own arousal being pressed and rubbed in between their two hot bodies, it was impossible to stay grounded.

"Yukio," Kise had his face against the side of Kasamatsu's neck. Having Kasamatsu's tight heat surround him was beginning to be too much. His thrusts were becoming erratic as the both came closer to the edge.

Oddly enough, they came together, clinging to one another as they came down from their high.

Kasamatsu held Kise on top of him, weather it was for warmth or intimacy, he wasn't sure. Kise rolled so they could be side by side instead. He smiled at the smaller teen. They were still chest to chest. Their legs tangled together, Kise's smooth skin rubbing against the soft material of Kasamatsu's socks.

They were lightly dozing at this point.

"I didn't mean to worry you." Yukio said as he nuzzled his lover.

"I told you it doesn't matter anymore. I'm just glad I was wrong." He kissed him again.

Fin

**I know, rushed ending I'm sorry I just didn't know what to do with this and it's been sitting in my document manager for a while...**

**I just really liked the idea of Kasamatsu cross dressing so yeah...**

**I hope it doesn't suck as much as I think it does.**

**Oh yeah, over the summer break I plan to give all of my stories a face lift. I might still post for the drabbles and other one shots, but no multichapters. So if you see something with a "_fl"_ on it, it's been edited. It could be anything from a change in the story line to grammar and spelling.**

**I'll try to post the different degrees of what I've done.**


End file.
